


Dynasty

by MoiraShipper



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: All Falls Down, Clawen, F/M, Jurassic World Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: What if the Indoraptor changed his mind and went after Claire and Owen, instead of Maisie?





	Dynasty

_And all I gave you is gone_

_Tumbled like it was stone_

_Throught we built a dynasty_

_That heaven couldn't shake_

**Dynasty-MIIA**

 

They both broke off the kiss and stared each other again, their faces showing the conflict of feelings. Owen wanted to save Maisie, who had run from the Indoraptor, but at the same time, he didn't want to leave Claire alone. He had lost her because of his chauvinism, and he couldn't bear to lose her a second time, but this time for leaving her at risk of dying there.

"Owen, please, you have to go find her..." Claire said in a low, determined voice. She was afraid, not for herself, but for Maisie, and Owen, because again she was putting them all in danger for her actions, and she wouldn't know what to do if another innocent man was injured.

"Claire... I can't leave you here..." He begged, his blue eyes filled with pain and love, staring at her injured leg and that was trapped, where he kept his hand over the wound, before facing the pale but decided face of his former girlfriend, who laced her hand with his and said:

"You have to go. It's all my fault, it all started with the Indominus Rex, with wrong decisions and then, I got you involved in this story again."

Claire then stared at the ceiling above them, lost in thought. She was losing everything. The park, hundreds of innocent dinosaurs who had died on the island, those who had been kidnapped, Blue, Maisie was in danger, and Owen, the man she loved, even after they had broken up.

"We're losing everything..."

"You're not going to lose me." Owen said then, holding her face tightly so she would stare at him, staining her face with the blood from her leg in the process and he opened a small smile, seeing the redhead surprised. "When we get out of here, I'll follow you wherever you go. And also, there's Maisie, I'm going to save her, Blue and the others. "

"Owen..." Claire shook her head, touched and then she laughed softly before the two of them pressed their lips again and one of Owen's hands went from her face to the red ponytail, loosening her hair and deepening the kiss , while Claire, ignoring the pain in her leg, brought her hands down his back, her nails pulling at his shirt and caressing his skin over it as she parted her lips for his tongue.

And then they broke the kiss in alarm as they heard the Indoraptor's claws scratching the ground nearby, before they saw the dinosaur being pushed hard against the wall by Blue, who was well and cast a confident glance at its trainer before attacking the villain again, making the couple smile with relief.

With the impact of the Indoraptor against the wall, making the wall and the floor there tremble, Owen and Claire were able to release the redhead's leg, and she rose from the floor with the man's help and gripped his hand tightly as they ran to save Maisie.


End file.
